Global competition has led to an ever increasing demand for accessing relevant information quickly. Prompt access to relevant information can make the difference with respect to making money over losing money in the stock market. Demands on the media and journalists place a premium on obtaining relevant information before the competition. Other industries such as in the high technology sector and consulting fields require individuals in those industries to be on top of current events and trends with respect to certain markets. Accordingly, there is an ever increasing need for systems and methods which facilitate prompt access to relevant information.